


The Apple Does Not Fall Far

by VivianStark



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Loki Feels, Mother's Day, lokane - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/pseuds/VivianStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's day & Father's day prompt. A Lokane parenting moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Does Not Fall Far

**Author's Note:**

> Just some AU feels-driven drabble I concocted in honor Mother's day and Father's day.

Wet crimson abruptly splattered against Loki's jaw and disheveled hair. His tired eyes narrowed at his transgressor.  
"Insolent fool." He muttered.

"Um, excuse me?" Jane questioned as she strolled into the kitchen. Her hands lifted Loki's chin as she raised an eyebrow. "What did you just call our son?"

The baby sitting in the high chair across from him cooed and babbled happily, drooling as SpaghettiO's slid down his face. "BAB BAB BAB BAB!!"

Loki frowned with widened eyes. "See how he taunts me?" Nodding toward the babe.

Jane snickered as she used baby wipes to clean Loki's face. "Well, you did offer to help me out being as it's Mother's Day... As I recall correctly, you said" Using her best Loki voice, " _How bloody laborious must it be to nourish such a puny creature?_ "

"Firstly," Loki stammered. "I do _not_ sound like that and secondly, the boy is clearly a master of deception. Look at him." He gestured. "Naturally, one might misconceive his disposition as pure and innocent... but it is merely a facade, I assure you. There is lingering _mischief_ inside this one."

Loki felt the warm pressure of Jane's hand, soothing his back with broad strokes.

"Well, you know what they say. Like father, like son." She winked before exiting.

Turning back to the child, he sighed as he lifted a small spoonful of SpaghettiO's once again.

"You're lucky your mother is here to protect you." Loki teased.

The baby's pale emerald eyes sparkled magically at his father as a toothless grin spread wide across his plump face. His plump cheeks were gently cradled by Loki's palm. "Never doubt that I love you." He smirked with pride. "My son." 


End file.
